1. Related Applications
This application is related to published European Patent Application No. 0585020A3, titled START GEAR RATIO CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD, which claims priority from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/935,937, now, issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,771, EATON CORPORATION, as this application.